1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing images over networks such as wide-area networks.
2. Related Art
Accessing images over wide-area networks presents several challenges. Images may be acquired at multiple locations for viewing at many other locations. Users wishing to view images may not know which images are available and where each image is located. The locations at which images are acquired may not have inbound connectivity and/or may not have sufficient bandwidth to support many concurrent users. Additionally, these locations may have limited computing resources such as processing power and storage. Images may be large, making transfer of images from one location to another inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that reduces or overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.